


No Company

by magequisition



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 4x08 Coda, Angst, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Easy tiger, we got company." </p><p>But after it was all over, Emma really needs there to be no company. </p><p>Shameless 4x08 smut with no plot to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Company

“This is Granny’s,” Killian said, looking around the room.

                “Duh,” Emma said, grabbing his jacket to pull him closer and kiss him soundly.

                “Not that I’m complaining, love, but – “

                “Needed no company. Couldn’t go back to my parents’ place,” Emma said, cutting him off before kissing him again. Killian tensed slightly before wrapping his arms around Emma and sliding his hand up her back to twist into her hair. He tugged experimentally and she whimpered against his lips.

                Killian had never enjoyed a single sound so thoroughly. He stepped even closer to her, pressing his body against hers and prodding her towards the wall. She stumbled backwards, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. She gasped when his hand released her hair and both his arms went to her legs, lifting her effortlessly before he pinned her to the wall. Emma ran her nails across the back of his neck and he growled softly, nipping at her lip.

                “Behave, Swan,” he murmured.

                “Says the man pinning me to the wall,” she retorted.

                “You love it.”

                “So do you.”

                He glared at her for a moment before bending his head to kiss and bite at the skin of her neck. Emma tilted her head to the side to give him space, gasping as his teeth grazed over the sensitive points where her pulse crashed against her skin and her neck met her shoulder.

                “Gods, Killian,” she groaned. “Need you. Now.” Her breath ghosted over his ear as she pushed her hips towards him. His eyes drifted shut.

                “This isn’t how I wanted our first time, Emma,” he said, putting her down gently and looking meeting her gaze. He’d planned on both taking the time to worship her properly and have his heart where it belonged the first time.

                “Me neither. Don’t care. Been a long time coming, don’t you think?” Emma said, kissing him gently. “And after tonight – god, I don’t even care, I just want you, want to be with you. I feel so fucking good, Killian…and it’s you, I know it’s you, Elsa was the one who was in the room but it was your words, it was you I was hearing – “ her voice choked slightly and she kissed him again. “Please, Killian,” she added softly.

                Her quiet plea was his undoing. He lifted her again and carried her over to the bed in the small room she’d zapped them into, laying her down. Her blonde hair spread out behind her, framing her face like the halo he knew she deserved. He stared at her for a full minute before she started to blush.

                “What?” she asked. “You gonna come play?” she laughed.

                “You’re just…you’re so beautiful, love.” Killian bit his tongue, cursing the Crocodile for making it so that the only part of his body responding to Emma at the moment was well below his chest. True, that particular response was far from uncommon, but he was desperate for the warmth that had taken to spreading through his chest when she smiled at him like that, the sensation of absolute rightness when she touched him, the feeling of sheer joy when she kissed him.

                “Then prove it,” Emma said, shaking him out of his reverie. “You’re gentle with me all the fucking time, Killian. And I love…it. Don’t get me wrong. But for once in your life put your honour aside and fuck me.”

                Killian climbed onto the bed and covered her body with his. He began to unstrap his hook from his wrist, but Emma lifted a hand to stop him.

                “Don’t,” she said.

                “But Emma, I don’t – “

                “It’s part of you, Killian. You won’t hurt me.” Her tone left no room for argument, so he refastened the buckle and dropped his lips to her skin again. He pressed a leg in between her thighs, resting his knee on the bed, and her hips thrust forward without any conscious command on her part. She groaned, pushing him back.

                “Clothes. Gone. Now,” she said, tugging at her own garments and tossing them aside. Killian quickly divested himself of his own clothing and dropped it off the side of the bed before allowing her to tug him forward. He gasped as her breasts pressed into his chest, the sensation better than the (many) dreams since their time together in the Enchanted Forest had lead him to believe. The roughness of his chest hair against her nipples seemed to spur her on, and she pushed at his shoulders, flipping him over and straddling his thighs. Even without direct contact, he could feel the heat radiating from her and he groaned.

                “Hmmm, you like that, pirate?” she asked innocently before shifting to the side and pressing herself against his thigh, eliciting a second groan.

                “Gods, love, you’re dripping…” he mumbled.

                “I told you. I don’t care about going slow tonight. I need you. We can take our time later,” she promised. She shifted herself off of his thigh and took his cock into her hand, giving it a few experimental strokes and feeling it swell. The pained rumble in his throat brought a smile to her face. “Seems like you’re suddenly okay with the pacing too…Hook.”

                Killian growled and flipped her over. “My name,” he said, low and dangerously in her ear, “…is Killian.” He thrust into her hard and she gasped.

                “Fuck, fuck! Killian. I’m sorry. Killian.” Her voice was already hoarse as she spread her legs wider, bending her knees to rest her feet flat on the bed to allow her leverage. She met him thrust for thrust as he fucked her.

                “That’s right, lass,” he said. He nipped at her earlobe and her neck before moving down to lavish attention on a nipple, his hand moving towards her as-yet ignored one. “The hook may be here to stay, but Hook is gone. I’m not that man anymore,” he growled, thrusting into her harder, “and you’d do well to remember that.”

                “Killian, I know. Killian. Oh, god!” she screamed.

                “I’m so proud of you, Emma,” he murmured, his tone changing abruptly though he hadn’t eased his ministrations on any part of her body. “You’ve overcome so much today, love, and I just hope that you can finally see,” his hand dropped from her nipple, “how absolutely miraculous you absolutely are.” His hand slid down her stomach to settle between them, flicking rapidly at her clit while he continued to thrust into her. He’d been there seconds when he felt her tense.

                “That’s it, Emma, that’s it. You’re a bloody miracle, Swan, the strongest, most incredible woman I’ve ever met…so fucking beautiful…” his words became ragged as he fought against his own climax, determined to help Emma find hers first.

                “Killian,” she whimpered, her hands coming up to rest on either side of his face and bringing their eyes to meet.

                “Come for me, love, do it, I can feel how fucking badly you need it,” he growled. It was exactly the push she needed. She came apart around him, her hands falling from his cheeks to run over his chest and forearms with abandon while her muscles clenched around his cock so tightly he had no choice but to follow her over the edge. He spilled into her as a stream of curses left her mouth, begging him not to stop, praising him, and thanking him.

                Several minutes later, they came back to themselves. Somewhere along the line Killian had slid out of her and moved to lay beside her, and Emma was curled into his chest, fingers trailing idly through the hair that was so prominent there. Emma looked up at him, intending to speak – what she was going to say, she had no idea – but the look in his eyes when she did left her silent. She leaned up to kiss him softly and ran a finger lightly over his cheek as he smiled at her.

                He was sure the Crocodile was watching, and he knew they’d given him a good show. But it was all the demon was going to get. Killian was going to get his heart back one way or another, and when he did he’d be sure to show Emma exactly how much he loved her.

                In the meantime, he simply bent his head down and kissed her again before both of their eyes closed and they fell asleep, entangled in each others’ limbs.


End file.
